Lust
by Little One3
Summary: (First Digimon Yaoi story so ignore any mistakes)(Season 2) new enemy, hot virus digimon guy, bad part, he's gay and he loves one of the Digidestined ^_^;; He's not going to get the guy I can tell you that and I don't write as bad as my summaries so R/R


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Digimon.................. *runs away crying*  
  
Note: First Digimon Ficcie  
  
Digimon I own: Shadowmon (male type virus)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
(proluge)  
I have been sitting in the Digital World to long. Always hiding in the darkness to never be seen by the light.  
  
Light..  
  
Yes, it is my enemy. Full of warmth and brightness. Always to shed the path of every living being; humans and digimon togther.  
  
Me..  
  
The light had never reached me. For I dwell on lost hopes and sorrows. Everyone has them. That's the reason why a virus type digimon as myself has grown so strong. I may be just at a Champion level but I'm still stronger then anything in this world and the human world.  
  
Humans..  
  
Who needs them?  
  
I can answer that clearly.  
  
I need them..  
  
Well only one of them.  
  
It's strange but when all the digimon in the Digital World gathered all in one place, I couldn't help but follow them. A lot of digimon can't see me, but only a selected few can so I was hidden perfectly.  
  
As I reached the site, I was astonished at the sight I came upon. Nearly the whole population of the Digital World was there. All surrounding this darkness; each one wanting to destroy it.  
  
As I take a good look at this evil, I just believe it's a lump of wasted data. Yup, as he talks I can tell you this, he is a weak, good for nothing digimon that's all bark and no bite.  
  
"Come on guys!"  
  
I finally noticed the presence of humans entering my future kingdom. And with them come their trusty sidekicks; traitors to the Digital World for letting pest enter this secluded land.  
  
Another problem for me was that all the Digimon here were calling for their partners. Just great, more humans my mind told me as I watched from the shadows. Hundreds of them coming from the connection between their world and ours.  
  
Then I saw them, the original Digidestined. From all the data I accquired of the years, I could tell who was who.  
  
Taichi was the one standing infront of the group with Agumon, his partner. The original leader, well there wasn't any vote so I guess that he just said 'I'm the leader so follow me!' One thing that itchs at my mind is that he should get a hair cut.  
  
Yamato was second in command I could see from all the data and now. Standing next to Taichi, making sure everyone else was well protected. If I could of gotten out of hiding I would of asked 'used enough hair gel this morning?' for his hair was too perfect for my likings.  
  
Jyou, yes, the carefull one. He was busy running around making sure everyone was alright from their fall. Reminds me too much of a mother-type, always making sure her babies were okay before she goes and kicks the person who tried hurting them's ass.  
  
Sora, the real mother type. All holding that child like it was hers. But by the way I can see her looking over at Mr. Perfect, she probably wished it was her and Yamato's kid. Now that is just to sick for my kind of life-style.  
  
Mimi, all I can say is 'girl, get a life and get out of the mall for once!' Look at her! She's in the Digital World wearing those high shoes of hers. I'll laugh if she trips.  
  
And there's Hikari and Takeru, the renewed Digidestined. They're not what I want, they're the chosen children of Hope and Light and I really don't need that. Uhh.  
  
But there was one of the original Digidestined that entranced me for some reason.  
  
Koushirou..  
  
I don't know how but he just caught my eye. His red hair was what started the bad habit of staring. I just started feeling like the sun had for once touched my soul once I saw him. I so wanted to reach out touch him. To feel the silky strands of his hair on my finger tips, to stare into his onyx eyes, to taste his lips...  
  
Don't ask how I feel this way but I do..  
  
This super computer geek extrodinair trapped my heart, claiming it as his own.  
  
From that moment on, I somehow managed to change my appearance.  
  
I managed to change my appearance into those that are my enemies.   
  
I looked just like a human.  
  
My black hair fell over my crismon eyes that only held coldness towards others. And thanks to the life fo the Digital World, many digimon were thoughtful to me, thinking I was human and handing me all the supplies I need for the human world.  
  
That's all I really need. The supplies, but not the kindness.  
  
And here I am, a few years after that evil was defeated and last seeing Koushirou, I'm standing infront of a television portal; ready to go and claim what is rightfully mine. I pushed my nerves to the brink of breaking with my will to change. Getting into thes baggy jeans, loosely fitting shirt, fadded white shoes, and this whole digusting silver necklace around my neck with a cross on it making me want to throw it away for what it symbolizes.  
  
It symbolizes something I'm not; a human being who wants nothing but peace in all worlds. It's all just a bunch of rubish.  
  
As prepared for my journy, I looked back at all the digimon, watching as I depart.  
  
To bad I can't just turn to them saying 'Hey thanks for helping get into the human's world to get me closer to a boy I love so much!' But there is something else I can say so I'll say it.  
  
"You guys have been so kind to me," I started out as most of the Biomon start crying. How pathetic. "All I can say is thanks."  
  
Yup, they're panicking now as I show my appreciation by forming up one of my strongest attacks, a giant black ball with energy crackling around it.  
  
"Oh and thanks for letting me, the most powerful digimon of all time, Shadowmon, get to the human's world to claim what's mine!" I yelled over their weak screams as I throw out my attack which I simply call Shadow Ball; nice name don't you think.  
  
It would of been nice to sit around and watch all the pathetic creatures run around, screaming for mercy, and then finally getting turned into data but I have someone to see.  
  
Finally, the television managed to scan that I was here sucked me into it's portal to the real world. How stupid it was to think I too was human.  
  
Well nevermind that for in a few seconds, I shall be on my hunt to find the one I lust.  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, how was that. Should I continue? Oh and to note, Koushirou and the rest of the Digidestined make a scene in the next chapter. That's when I shall announce the real couple ^_^ and it's a yaoi couple. 


End file.
